One Grumpy Pumpkin
by Relyob
Summary: Choosing to be a pumpkin for Halloween was a pretty stupid idea. That, he was certain of. Squall and Rinoa talk a little before Gardens Halloween party. Humour, SquallxRinoa. Oneshot, completed.


_**One Grumpy Pumpkin**_

_**Squall Leonhart, Balamb Gardens very own Commander. Tagged as the 'lone wolf' by some. A SeeD. A warrior. A hero. Along with his trustworthy gunblade nothing can or ever could stop him until 'she' came along. The most annoying yet beautiful person that ever entered his life. One nineteen year old woman. Her name: Rinoa Heartilly. Why was Squall dressed as a pumpkin? You can direct that question to her, Miss.Heartilly.**_

_Orange.. Oh so very orange and orange. Big stupid, idiotic orange circular costume. This sucks.. Mind, remind me why I agreed to this? Your an idiot. _"..." Agreeing to this was, what he decided, the worst possible scenario that he had ever agreed to in his entire life. _Fact. "_I don't like this." He stated as a matter of fact. "I feel uncomfortable.." Lifting each of his arms up into the air, he tried to show his girlfriend how uncomfortable this.. This pumpkin really was. "...See? I can't even move my arms..." These statements were met with a sigh, soft but just audible enough for him to hear.

"Stop complaining Squall. You said you would wear it and you will. Tonight is Halloween after all, were would we find another costume in such little time and the parties starting forty five minutes?"

"But Rinoa, I-"

"No buts." Applying more of this ghastly white Halloween make-up, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Heh.." She turned to Squall who was sulking at the edge of their bed. "How do I look?"

"..." Still angry about his choice of costume he ignored her question and glared at the flower pot sitting on the windowsill. His glaring session didn't last too long though because within a few seconds Rinoa's face was about an inch from Squalls. "Ahh!" He jumped backwards, which was in his case, not the smartest of ideas. "Damnit, don't jump up in my face like that!" As their bed wasn't very large.. And the fact that Squall was sitting at the edge of it he landed on the floor. _Well it's good for one thing I suppose.. Breaking your falls.._

"... Sorry?" She replied weakly, a small grin plastered onto her face.

A glare was thrown in Rinoa's direction.

"Aww come on Squally, you know your glares do nothing to me." She offered him her gloved hand to which he declined.

"Don't call me 'Squally.'" Trying to get to his feet was harder than he expected. Three times he tried, three times and all his girlfriend did was point and laugh in his brightly painted orange face. "Stop laughing damnit! Help me."

Snickering Rinoa replied, "hey I offered you my help." She walked away her long, dark, mysterious cloak swaying behind her. "You didn't want it." She eyed herself in the mirror again rubbing her cheeks to make the make up look more natural. "I told you, you should've came as Count Dracula then we would've looked better together but nooo. You just had to pick the pumpkin costume. Serves you right I say."

"...This was cheaper." _Damn! Why did this have to be cheaper!?! ... _Deciding that to try and get up onto his own two feet again would be futile he apologised to Rinoa and politely asked her to pull him up. "...Thanks." He took a long hard look at Rinoa's Halloween costume. It completely owned his.

A long red and black dress which clung to her slim waist made her look exceptionally attractive. A large slit went up the left hand side of her legs and continued up onto her thighs. A dark, dark blue, velvet cloak covered her shoulders and drooped down her back resting above her black high heel shoes. Gloves that looked like spider's webs stretched the whole way up her arm and her face was as white as a sheet with her eyes and lips as dark as the deepest depths of the ocean. "No problem."

"Rinoa.. Can I not jus-"

"No." She stated simply as if reading his mind.

"You didn't even let me finis-"

"I won't be going to this party by myself. Not a chance." She turned and looked him in the eye. "It wouldn't be the same without my sexy pumpkin." A soft poke was thrown at Squall's chest.

Even though his face turned the slightest shade of red which couldn't be seen because of his orange make-up, her compliments didn't change his feelings regarding the party and his costume. "It will be the exact same if I'm not there though. We go to this party every year, you drink, you eat and you talk to Selphie, Zell and all that lot while I sit in the corner."

"Yeah but! You forgot the most important part!" She gave him a how-the-hell-could-you-forget-the-most-important-part-of-the-evening look. "We have fun!"

"Tch... YOU have fun, I don't." He tried.. But failed to fold his arms so instead he glared at the flower pot once more. What it did to deserve Squalls glares I do not know. "So, you go and I'll stay here. Problem solved."

"Awww.. Squall stop being such a spoil sport. You got all dressed up so you might as well just come for at least an hour. Oh! And did I mention how cute you look with your face all painted orange. Just like a grumpy little pumpkin!" She pinched his cheeks.

"Rinoa stop it!"

"Heh.." She continued to pinch them because number one, it was enjoyable and number two, Squall tying to stop her in his costume was the funniest thing she could ever have imagined. His next statement though, caught her off guard..

"... Don't make me unleash my pumpkin attack on your ass."

"!? Squall? I think that's the first joke you've ever cracked in the three years that we've been together! Bravo, bravo!" She began to clap, a large grin now smeared across her face,

She expected him to at least smile maybe even show a little teeth or even a smirk. He didn't. "It wasn't a joke. I'm being serious, you thought Renzokuken was bad? Wait till you check out Pumpkinzuken."

His dry humour never ceased to amuse her well, this was the first proper piece of dry humour she had ever heard from him. She laughed and softly punched his blown up costume. A soft smile tugged at her black lips. "Shush you. Are you gonna come then or are you just going to pout here all night while I run off with another man?"

"I'm going to pout- Wait did you just say what I think you said?" He inquired, a confused look upon his orange coloured face.

She nodded. "Uh huh." Striding over to the door she turned her head once more to him and winked. "Oh and believe me Squall, I will find somebody after all.. I am a sorceress, I do have my ways of seducing people." With that, she turned once more and exited through the door. Out in the hallway she placed her head against the door to hear if Squall was doing anything. _I hope he bought it.. A sorceress with seductive powers..? I wish.. Oooh! I can hear him moving.. Heh._

On the other side of the door Squall was hauling himself up of the bed. "..Damn you pumpkin and your cheap ways..." Finally making it to his feet he walked, quite awkwardly, towards the door following in Rinoa's footsteps. Upon opening it he looked down the corridor just in time to see Rinoa's retreating figure turn a corner. "Rinoa! Rinoa, wait!" He shouted stumbling after her.

_Excellent._ Walking towards the sound of Squalls voice she put a confused face. "Squall? Sure I thought you weren't going to come..."

"I-I just had umm.. A change of heart?"

"Heh.. Good. We good to go then?"

"Very." He took her hand and entwined her fingers with his own. From there on, they made their way into the large ballroom that the Graduation Ball, were both Squall and Rinoa first met, was held in all those many years ago. "You know it's your own fault if people take the piss out of you for dating the guy who dressed as a pumpkin."

"Well you're good in bed and I get to do you. I could care less what people say about me."

"Rinoa..." He looked away, embarrassed as a few students dressed as ghosts and zombies snickered as they walked past the couple. "Hyne.. Keep it down."

"You should be proud, Mr.Pumpkin."

"...Whatever."

--

_**Later that night he found out that Seifer, Zell and Irvine all came dressed as pumpkins too. Selphie had decided that Irvine would look hot in his costume so she bought one similar to Squalls. Zell's girlfriend, the Library Girl, had taken the liberty of actually making his pumpkin costume and Seifer had solemnly bought his for the same reason as Squall. It was cheap. Even though they looked like idiots they didn't really care. Squall even had fun, which was a first, thanks to the pumpkin costume.**_

------

Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. I know its the middle of Summer and all but I got in this real Halloween mood earlier and thought 'I'm gonna write a Halloween story sort of thing!' and this was then born. Heh. Yes well, that's that. If you enjoyed it, please review. Constructive criticism would be really good but please, no flames. See ya!


End file.
